


Feuer im Blut

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Dark Messiah of Might & Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Als Fan von Dark Messiah of Might & Magic musste ich einfach eine Fanfiction mit Xana schreiben.Im Gegensatz zum Computerspiel ist Sareth bei mir allerdings weiblich (ja Sareth ist ein beidgeschlechtlicher Name) und es kommen auch Szenen vor, die nicht im Spiel vorhanden sind - möglicherweise wird es sogar nach dem Spiel weitergehen.





	Feuer im Blut

„Komm her, Sareth.“, erklang eine dunkle Stimme und riss die junge Frau aus der Betrachtung der seltsamen Spinnensymbole, welche die Wände um sie herum zierten.

„Ja Meister.“, erwiderte sie rasch und beeilte sich, ihm in den nächsten Raum nachzufolgen.

Hier herrschte die gleiche diffuse Beleuchtung wie auch schon in den Räumen zuvor, wenngleich Zerstörung und Verfall hier weit weniger gewütet hatten, als noch in den äußeren Bereichen des Gewölbes. Ansonsten sah alles gleich aus: der fast quadratische Grundriss, die massiven Steinwände, von denen es feucht herab rann, und die schmalen Nischen, aus denen es grünlich leuchtete.

„Ich habe es gefunden.“, fuhr der Meister indes fort und lenkte Sareths Blick auf etwas, das auf einem schlichten Altar aus einem einzelnen großen Steinblock lag, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Was ist das, Meister Phenrig?“, fragte die junge Frau neugierig und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Das ist ein Spinnenschlüssel.“, erklärte der Meister und hob den seltsamen Gegenstand auf, um ihn ihr zu zeigen.

Er war etwa so groß wie eine Hand und hatte die Form einer Spinne, wobei die Beine aus einem silbrigen Metall geformt waren und der Körper aus einem grün schimmernden Edelstein.

„Mit ihm können wir die verschlossenen Türen öffnen und finden so hoffentlich den Shantiri-Kristall.“ Meister Phenrig wandte sich von ihr ab und blickte nachdenklich auf eine Tür hinter dem Altar, in die kunstvoll das Muster einer Spinne eingemeißelt worden war.

„Ich möchte, dass du den Weg dorthin alleine beschreitest.“, sagte er schließlich und drehte sich zu seiner Schülerin um

„Du bist nun lange genug in meinen Diensten und es wird Zeit, dich abschließend zu prüfen.“

„Ich bin bereit, Meister.“, erwiderte Sareth und senkte demütig den Kopf, auch wenn sie sich beileibe alles andere als _bereit_ fühlte.

Zwar war sie tatsächlich schon eine ganze Weile bei Meister Phenrig, doch es bestand definitiv ein Unterschied, ob sie ihm bei seiner Arbeit ein wenig zur Hand ging oder völlig auf sich allein gestellt war.

„Ich werde deinen Fortschritt verfolgen.“, fuhr Pehnrig fort

„Und wenn nötig eingreifen.“ Nun drehte er sich wieder um und deutete auf die steinerne Tür

„Nimm den Spinnenschlüssel, Sareth. Dein Weg beginnt dort.“ Die junge Frau nickte erneut und nahm den Schlüssel von ihm entgegen.

Dann trat sie an die Tür heran und schob ihn in die entsprechende Vertiefung, worauf ein steinernes Knirschen durch den Raum hallte, ehe die Tür langsam zur Seite glitt. Es schien sich dabei um einen teils maschinellen, teils magischen Mechanismus zu handeln, denn obwohl Sareth den Schlüssel eilig wieder aus seiner Höhlung zog, stoppte die Bewegung der Tür nicht.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat dann durch die sich weiter vergrößernde Öffnung.

 

Dahinter lag ein schwach beleuchteter Gang, an dessen Wänden sich mehrere Reihen steinerner Grabplatten entlang zogen. Zu ihrer Linken war der Weg versperrt, weshalb Sareth sich nach rechts wandte, wo sie in einiger Entfernung einen Durchgang sehen konnte.

 _Meine Stimme soll dich leiten_ , erklang in dem Moment die Stimme Meister Phenrigs in ihrem Kopf und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken.

 _Folge dem Weg vor dir_ , fuhr er fort, worauf sich die junge Frau kurz sammelte und schließlich gehorsam in Bewegung setzte.

Während sie sich dem Durchgang näherte, bemerkte sie ein großes Loch im Boden und an seinem Rand stand…

 _Ein wiederbelebter Leichnam,_ bemerkte ihr Meister ruhig

_Keine Seltenheit an Orten, wo Magier wertvolle Gegenstände versteckten._

_Er hat dich jedoch noch nicht bemerkt, was dir erlaubt, ihn zu überraschen. Gib ihm einen Tritt, so wird er in die Tiefe stürzen_.

Leise und mit angehaltenem Atem folgte Sareth der Anweisung ihres Meisters und schlich sich hinter das untote Wesen, um es dann mit einem kraftvollen Tritt über die Kante zu befördern. Mit einem hässlichen Klatschen schlug der Untote ein Stockwerk tiefer auf dem Boden auf und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

 _Du musst auf die andere Seite des Ganges gelangen_ , kam die nächste Anweisung Meister Phenrigs, worauf Sareth den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und sich suchend umblickte.

Der direkte Weg war wegen des Lochs im Boden versperrt, es war lediglich möglich über einen Schutthaufen in den darunterliegenden Gang zu klettern. Dort, direkt unter dem Vorsprung den sie erreichen wollte, stand ein hölzernes Gerüst, über dem eine schwere Eisenkette in der Decke befestigt war. Wenn sie es also irgendwie schaffte, auf das Gerüst zu gelangen, könnte sie sich über die Kette zu der anderen Seite des Ganges hochhangeln.

Entschlossen wagte sie also den Abstieg und stand nur wenig später zweifelnd vor dem Holzgerüst. Was von oben noch relativ stabil gewirkt hatte, sah von hier unten deutlich weniger vertrauenswürdig aus und sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass es ihr Gewicht überhaupt tragen würde.

Nachdenklich trat sie wieder von dem Gerüst zurück und blickte zu der Kette hinauf. Es machte den Eindruck, als läge sie auf der Plattform am oberen Ende des Gerüsts auf, was bedeuten würde, dass sie länger sein musste als es den Anschein hatte. Wenn sie also zum Beispiel das Gerüst zum Einsturz brächte, was aufgrund seines maroden Zustands keine Schwierigkeit darstellen sollte, käme sie mit etwas Glück auch von hier unten an die Kette heran.

Kurzentschlossen prüfte sie also die hölzernen Pfeiler und wählte schließlich den aus der am instabilsten aussah und trat heftig dagegen. Es knackte gefährlich und Sareth machte eilig einen Satz nach hinten, als die ganze Konstruktion zur Seite wegbrach und mit einem Krachen auf dem staubigen Boden aufschlug.

Sobald sich der Staub gelegt hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass die Kette tatsächlich lang genug war, denn sie baumelte nun in einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter über dem Boden. Kurzentschlossen nahm die junge Frau Maß und sprang dann kraftvoll auf die Kette zu.

Es klirrte geräuschvoll und einen Moment schwang sie von der Wucht ihres Sprunges getragen hin und her, doch schließlich beruhigte sich die Kette und sie konnte sich langsam Hand für Hand an der Kette hoch hangeln.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Kante des Bodens, zog sich nach oben und erhob sich. Leicht außer Atem klopfte sie den Staub von ihrer Kleidung und blickte sich nach dem weiteren Weg um.

Irgendjemand hatte hier oben primitive Palisaden aus Holz errichtet und nachdem sie diese umrundet hatte, sah sie sich einer dunklen Öffnung gegenüber, die wohl ursprünglich als Aufbewahrungsort für einen Sarkophag gedacht war, nun aber als Durchgang genutzt zu werden schien.

 _Mit deiner Magie kannst du selbst in dunkelsten Verhältnissen Licht schaffen_ , meldete sich in dem Moment wieder die Stimme ihres Meisters zu Wort und mit einem Lächeln begab Sareth sich in eine hockende Position. Leise murmelte sie den entsprechenden Zauber und schon begann ihre Umgebung in einem hellen Blauton zu erstrahlen.

Vorsichtig schob sie sich in den engen Spalt und tauchte auf dessen anderer Seite in einem Raum wieder auf, der zum größten Teil unter Trümmern verschüttet lag. Eine Tür war in dem blauen Zwielicht gerade noch zu erkennen und da dies der einzige Ausgang aus dem Raum war, steuerte sie darauf zu.

Es wurde dabei stetig heller, weshalb sie schließlich den Nachtsicht-Zauber beendete, während sie den sanft abflachenden Trümmerberg hinabstieg.

Bei der Tür angekommen hatte sie dann wieder den steinernen Boden der Gruft unter den Füßen und blickte auf einen relativ intakten Gang, der auf eine Gittertür zuführte; ein Öffnungsmechanismus war nicht zu sehen.

„Ein Tor…“, murmelte sie halblaut

„Aber es ist verschlossen.“

 _Nutze deine Fähigkeiten, Sareth…_ erklang die geduldige Stimme ihres Meisters, worauf die junge Frau ratlos die Stirn in Falten legte.

Welche Fähigkeiten meinte er?

Sie überlegte einen Moment und kam schließlich zu der so offensichtlichen Lösung, dass sie eine Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

Natürlich! Der Aufmerksamkeits-Zauber!

Warum nur war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Meister Phenrig hatte ihr stets eingeschärft, dass dies einer ihrer wichtigsten Zauber sei, doch er war so alltäglich, dass sie ihn dennoch laufend vergaß.

Sie konzentrierte sich einen Moment, dann trat ein helles Leuchten in ihre Augen und der Gang vor ihren Augen erschien in neuer Klarheit. Deutlich konnte sie nun auf halber Höhe des Ganges einen Hebel erkennen und einige Meter daneben ein Objekt, das wie eine Truhe aussah. Den Zauber weiter aufrechterhaltend, schritt sie näher und zog probehalber an dem Hebel, worauf sich tatsächlich das Tor hob.

Zufrieden wollte sie sich der Truhe zuwenden, wurde jedoch von dem rasselnden Geräusch des Tores abgelenkt, das sich soeben wieder schloss. Offenbar waren nicht mehr alle Mechanismen der Gruft intakt und der Hebel konnte das Gitter nur eine gewisse Zeit oben halten. Wenn sie das Stück bis zum Tor rannte, sollte sie es allerdings trotzdem hindurch schaffen können.

Bevor sie den Hebel erneut betätigte, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch erst einmal auf die Truhe zu ihren Füßen.

Der Deckel ließ sich leicht anheben und darin fand sie zwei Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit sowie ein leicht angerostetes Kurzschwert. Sie prüfte kurz den Inhalt der Fläschchen und kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass es sich um Heiltränke handeln musste. Dann unterzog sie das Schwert einer Musterung und beschloss, dass es ihr, obwohl leicht angerostet, gegen mögliche weitere Untote zumindest besser nützen würde, als ihre bloßen Fäuste.

So ausgestattet, betätigte sie ein weiteres Mal den Hebel und lief dann sofort los, um gerade noch so unter dem sich absenkenden Gitter hindurch zu hechten.

Auf der anderen Seite lag ein weiterer zerstörter Gangabschnitt, der zur Hälfte eingebrochen und zur anderen Hälfte mit Bruchstücken des darüber liegenden Stockwerks übersät war.

Nach unten führte ein Berg aus Schutt und größeren Trümmern und die junge Frau achtete sorgfältig darauf, wo sie ihre Füße hinsetzte, während sie hinabstieg, um zu sehen, ob es dort unten weiter ging. Tatsächlich bemerkte sie nach einigen Schritten einen unversperrten Durchgang in einer Entfernung von nur wenigen Metern und lief darauf zu.

 _Der Shantiri-Kristall ist nicht mehr weit…_ meldete sich Meister Pehnrig derweil wieder zu Wort

 _Ich spüre allerdings mehrere Personen in der Nähe_.

„Zombies?“, wollte Sareth gerade fragen, als sich vor ihr auch schon eine der untoten Kreaturen erhob. Die junge Frau schrak zurück und griff hastig nach ihrem Schwert.

Der Untote bewegte sich allerdings sehr langsam und gab ihr Zeit, den ersten Schreck zu überwinden. Konzentriert wartete sie dann, bis der Zombie nah genug heran war und hieb einige Male auf ihn ein, wie sie es im Schwerttraining gelernt hatte. Schließlich sackte er zu Boden und sie trat misstrauisch näher, um ihm nötigenfalls den Rest zu geben.

Tatsächlich erwies er sich jedoch als sehr tot und so wandte sie sich zur Tür um, nur um sich zwei weiteren Zombies gegenüber zu sehen, die träge auf sie zugeschlurft kamen.

Das Schwert fester packend, lief sie auf die Untoten zu und verpasste dem ersten einen Tritt gegen die Brust, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den zweiten, vollführte einen schnellen Streich mit dem Schwert und versenkte es dann in seiner Brust.

Sein Kumpan hatte zwischenzeitlich sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden und wollte die Arme nach ihr ausstrecken, doch sie trat ihm ein weiteres Mal gegen den Oberkörper, sodass er auf den Boden stürzte, sprang über ihn und tötete ihn mit einem Stoß in die Brust.

Etwas außer Atem blickte sie sich dann nach weiteren Gegnern um und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie keine erkennen konnte.

„Ich habe alle erwischt.“, stellte sie fest und wollte sich wieder in Bewegung setzen, als sie die Stimme ihres Meisters stoppte.

 _Ich habe Menschen gespürt, keine Untoten_ erklärte er und schwieg dann einen Moment, so als ob er nachdenke

_Es sollten allerdings außer uns keine Menschen hier sein… demnach müssen es Feinde sein, die ausgesandt wurden, den Shantiri-Kristall in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen - oder zumindest uns davon abzuhalten, ihn zu erreichen_

„Soll ich sie töten, Meister?“, fragte Sareth, der bei dem Gedanken daran Menschen, Wesen ihrer eigenen Rasse, zu töten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken rieselte.

 _Du musst_ erwiderte Meister Pehnrig ruhig

 _Denn sie werden alles daran setzen, dich aufzuhalten_ Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu

_Ich werde versuchen, dich so gut wie möglich zu heilen. Sei aber dennoch vorsichtig meine Schülerin_

„Ja Meister.“, erwiderte die junge Frau und senkte respektvoll den Kopf, auch wenn Phenrig das vermutlich ohnehin nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Ihre Hand die das Schwert hielt zitterte leicht, doch ihre Schritte waren ruhig und bedacht, als sie sich dem Durchgang näherte. Bei dem Tor angekommen, spähte sie vorsichtig um die Ecke und zog den Kopf sofort zurück, da nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt jemand stand.

Konzentriert schloss sie die Augen und versuchte zu rekapitulieren, was sie bei ihrem kurzen Blick alles gesehen hatte: ein großer Raum, in der Mitte eine Grube, die über Treppen zu erreichen war, und drei, vielleicht vier dunkel gekleidete Männer in Rüstung.

Sie riskierte einen weiteren Blick, um die Bewaffnung der Wächter näher einschätzen zu können und entdeckte Schwerter und Schilde sowie auf dem Rücken des einen Wachmanns einen Köcher mit Pfeilen. Das bedeutete mindestens einer konnte sie auch aus der Ferne angreifen, möglicherweise besaßen sogar alle einen Bogen. Außerdem konnten im Schatten der Grube noch weitere Wächter verborgen sein, die sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Sie überlegte, ob es sich angesichts dieser Überzahl nicht doch irgendwie vermeiden ließ zu kämpfen. Wenn sie den ersten zum Beispiel niederschlug, könnte sie sich sicher an der Seite des Raumes an den anderen Wachleuten vorbei schleichen. Sie beschloss es so zu machen und trat um den Torbogen herum in den Raum hinein.

Schnell huschte sie hinter den Wachmann und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen den Kopf, sodass er zusammen sackte. Um zu verhindern, dass seine Rüstung beim Umfallen ein Geräusch erzeugte, packte sie ihn rasch und wollte ihn eigentlich langsam auf den Boden legen, doch ihr Schlag hatte ihn nicht völlig betäubt und ehe sie es verhindern konnte brüllte er

"Alarm! Wir werden angegriffen!" und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Panik stieg in Sareth hoch, während sie mit dem Wachmann rangelte und versuchte an ihr Schwert zu gelangen; schaffte sie das nicht, bevor die anderen Wächter da waren, wäre dies gewiss ihr Ende.

Im nächsten Moment gelang es ihm auch schon, sie herum zu werfen und während er sie mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden presste, griff er nach dem Messer in seinem Gürtel. Die Arme hilflos ausgestreckt, das Schwert nutzlos im Gürtel, versuchte die junge Frau, sich unter ihm hervor zu winden, doch er war einfach zu stark.

In ihrer Verzweiflung aktivierte sie ihre Telekinese-Fertigkeit um vielleicht _irgendetwas_ zu erreichen das sie auf ihn werfen konnte und ihn davon abzuhalten, sein Messer zu ziehen. Was sie schließlich fand war ein Fass und mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, zog sie es zu sich heran und drehte gegen den Aufprall ihr Gesicht zur Seite.

Es gab einen heftigen Schlag als das Holzfass auf sie beide prallte und den Wachmann vor Schmerz aufheulen ließ. Rasch ergriff Sareth die Gelegenheit, verpasste ihm einen telekinetischen Stoß, der ihn von ihr herunterwarf, zog in einer instinktiven Bewegung ihr Schwert hervor und stieß es in seinen Brustkorb. Der Wächter röchelte kurz und erschlaffte dann, während sich ein dunkelroter Fleck rasch auf seiner Brust ausbreitete.

Es blieb jedoch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie getan hatte, denn schon tauchte der nächste Wächter auf und trat mit gezücktem Schwert auf sie zu. Hinter ihm sah sie das Flackern eines Feuers und ohne weiter nachzudenken gab sie ihm einen heftigen Tritt gegen die Brust, sodass er zurück stolperte und in die Flammen fiel. Er stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, als ein Teil seiner Rüstung Feuer fing, doch ein Pfeil, der nur haarscharf an ihr vorbei zischte, erinnerte sie an die beiden verbliebenen Wachmänner und rasch zog sie mithilfe der Telekinese eine Kiste heran, hinter die sie sich duckte.

In ihrem Schutz schlich sie bis zu einer der Treppen, doch da sie unter Pfeilbeschuss kaum hinunter kommen würde, wartete sie den nächsten Schuss ab und spähte dann kurz über die Kiste, um die Position der Schützen auszumachen. Nachdem zwei weitere Pfeile über ihren Kopf geflogen waren, erhob sie sich erneut und warf die Kiste kraftvoll in die Richtung der beiden Wächter, ehe sie die Treppe hinunter stürmte und ihr Schwert hervorzog.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, sich umzublicken und bemerkte als erstes eine Säule in der Grubenmitte, deren Wände mit spitzen Stacheln überzogen waren. Weiterhin fiel ihr auf, dass nur noch einer ihrer Gegner auf den Beinen war, der andere lag leblos zwischen den Überresten der Kiste, eine blutige Wunde am Kopf.

Sein Partner schien jedoch trotz der bisherigen Verluste nicht bereit, aufzugeben und drang mit Schwert und Schild auf sie ein. Doch die junge Frau umging ihn leichtfüßig und manövrierte ihn so dass er zwischen ihr und der Säule stand und beförderte ihn dann mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Stacheln, die ihn beinahe sofort töteten.

Sie wollte sich eben zu ihrem Sieg beglückwünschen, als schnelle Schritte die Ankunft weiterer Wachleute ankündigten und wirbelte herum. Die Geräusche kamen aus einem Tunnel vor ihr und ihr prüfender Blick entdeckte rasch eine einfache Möglichkeit, sich wie vieler Gegner auch immer zu erwehren. Über dem besagten Tunnel war nämlich ein Gerüst aufgebaut, auf dem man schwere Fässer gestapelt hatte.

Rasch wechselte sie zum Aufmerksamkeits-Zauber, fand eine Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion und griff telekinetisch nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, den sie dagegen warf. Wie es der Zufall wollte, war ihr Timing dabei so gut, dass das Gerüst direkt über dem einen hereinstürmenden Wächter zusammenbrach und ihn unter sich begrub.

Das Krachen hallte noch einen Moment in dem steinernen Raum wieder, dann herrschte endgültig Stille.

 _Ich kann niemanden mehr spüren_ erklang schließlich wieder die Stimme ihres Meisters, gefolgt von einer Pause, während der Sareth die toten Wachleute auf nützliche Ausrüstung hin untersuchte.

Ihre Schwerter waren in besserem Zustand als das ihre weshalb sie sich eines davon nahm, ebenso einen Bogen und einen Köcher voller Pfeile. Das Schild ließ sie jedoch liegen, da es ihr zu schwer und klobig war, um damit wirklich noch effektiv im Kampf zu sein. Am liebsten hätte sie natürlich ein Paar schneller Dolche gefunden, aber sie musste eben mit dem zurechtkommen das sie hatte.

Sie wandte sich gerade von dem letzten Wachmann ab, als sich Meister Phenrig in ihrem Kopf wieder zu Wort meldete.

 _Ich habe den Shantiri-Kristall geortet_ sagte er, was von Sareth mit einem verstehenden Nicken quittiert wurde

"Wo muss ich hin Meister?"

 _Er ist über dir_ erklärte Phenrig, worauf die junge Frau den Blick unwillkürlich an die Decke schnellen ließ und sich dann suchend nach dem weiteren Weg umblickte.

Sie fand ihn schließlich in einem Nebenraum, dessen Decke zwei Stockwerke hoch eingestürzt war. Er schien schon eine ganze Weile in diesem Zustand zu sein, denn irgendjemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, an einem der Holzbalken, die aus den Trümmern im obersten Stockwerk herausragten, ein Seil zu befestigen.

Langsam trat Sareth an das Seil heran, prüfte kurz seine Stabilität und begann dann, daran emporzuklettern.

Nur wenig später stand sie oben in einem kurzen Gangabschnitt und lauschte verblüfft einem tiefen Summen, das aus einem Raum zu ihrer Rechten zu kommen schien.

 _Der Shantiri-Kristall…_ erläuterte Meister Phenrig, so als habe er ihre Frage gespürt

_Nimm ihn dir_

Das ließ sich Sareth nicht zweimal sagen und betrat beinahe ehrfürchtig den Raum. Wie auch der Raum, in dem sie den Spinnenschlüssel gefunden hatte, war dieser nahezu quadratisch und in seiner Mitte stand ein steinerner Altar. In einem helllilanen Funkeln schwebte etwa eine Handbreit darüber ein mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter hoher Kristall, der Shantiri-Kristall.

Langsam trat die junge Frau näher und legte schließlich vorsichtig eine Hand an den Kristall. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte er sich nicht seltsamer an, als ein gewöhnlicher Kristall oder Edelstein, strahlte jedoch eine gewisse Wärme aus. Probehalber streckte sie auch die zweite Hand aus und hob ihn in ein Stück in die Höhe, was ihr auch mühelos gelang.

Das Summen wurde etwas leiser, so als sei er von der Tatsache beruhigt, endlich gefunden worden zu sein.

 _Kehre nun zu mir zurück_ meldete sich ihr Meister schließlich wieder und riss Sareth aus dem Bann des Kristalls.

„Natürlich.“, antwortete sie und schob den Kristall rasch in eine mitgebrachte Ledertasche, die ihn während des Transports schützen sollte, dann machte sie sich vorsichtig auf den Rückweg zu Meister Pehnrig.

 


End file.
